


Green Eggs and Footlong Quarter Pound Coney - Combo	$5.99

by orphan_account



Category: Green Eggs and Ham - Fandom
Genre: Briefcase Buddies, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 😍😍😍🦧
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Green Eggs and Footlong Quarter Pound Coney - Combo	$5.99

Phillip is dead. Sonic was “too slow”. He cries over your dead body, until his two boyfriends, Knuckles and Shadow, drag him out by his feet to the fast food restaurant “Sonic™️” for a chili dog. RIP Phillip.

Sam I Am was working at “Sonic™️” when they came. “What can I get for you? Green Eggs and Footlong Quarter Pound Coney - Combo $5.99?”   
Sonic looks up, and replies.   
“Chili Dog.” Sam I Am hops onto the counter and screams, turning into Naruto, and runs out of “Sonic™️” in sheer anger, do to the fact that Sonic The Hedgehog didn’t order the Green Eggs and Footlong Quarter Pound Coney - Combo $5.99

Knuckles chases him outside of the “Sonic™️” and they have a rap battle. “I’m a yellow rat papspsps” Knuckles is automatically annihilated. RIP Knuckles.

Sam I Am is now a wanted felon. Sixteen police officers pull up to the “Sonic™️”  
“PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” Says one of them. Sam I Am begins to t-pose to assert his dominance. Suddenly, Guy pulls up in his smart car which blows up after he steps out. He pulls out a super soaker, and begins soaking all of the police officers, one being Wreck-It-Ralph™️, and all of them are deceased. “Oh Guy, I knew you’d come!”

Guy picks up Sam bridal style, and begins to walk home when suddenly Mordecai from Regular Show™️ shows up. “Hey what’s up dude?” Guy smiles. They hop onto his back, while they fly to Cloudsdale.

Mordecai flies away, while Sam and Guy walks on the clouds, when they meet Rainbow Dash, the icon for homosexuality. “Hello newbies!!!!! Get off my turf.” She pees rainbows on them, so they both fall, and land in Denny’s™️.

Suddenly, Sam turns his head to see Invader Zim™️, and he steps outside. “I never thought this day would come.” He begins to circle the alien. They both do a JOJO pose.

Invader Zim™️ screams, and pulls out the infinity gauntlet. Sam gasps, trembling. “How did you get that....??? I thought it was destroyed in Fraggle Rock Season 2 Episode 21?!” Invader Zim™️ laughs maniacally, when suddenly a much stronger opponent appears...

Megamind™️ comes down from the heavens, with a Thor pose. “Let’s boogie.” Highway to Hell begins to play. “Buddy the Elf told me you’d be here. I’m glad I reached you.” He kicks Invader Zim™️ back into the sewers, where Pennywise and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles™️ are having a rave/tea party.

Megamind™️ flies back to Jimmy Neutron™️’s home, where his father was sitting on a banana. Sam and Guy lived happily ever after in Hogwarts.


End file.
